Después de los Cullen
by Cascabelita
Summary: Pequeña secuela de "La elección de Edward". ¿Qué sucedió con Bella después de Edward? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien? ¿Se habrá enamorado?


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo por estos rumbos. Esto trata sobre lo que pasó con Bella después de que terminara con Edward. Espero que les guste.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de los Cullen<p>

El cabello color chocolate se movía de un lado para otro, haciéndolo ver rebelde. Su mirada recorrió las calles, esperando encontrar algo nuevo, pero todo seguía igual en Forks, la verdad es que no sabía que esperaba encontrar. Lo cierto es que no había querido regresar a ese lugar, y menos en la temporada más fría, ya no sentía la nariz ni las mejillas. Pero su padre le había pedido mucho que pasara las vacaciones con él.

Su caminar era lento, ya que sentía sus pies tentados resbalar. Sus manos apartaron unos mechones de cabello que obstruían su visión, y con la niebla que la rodeaba era más difícil ver si había algo que amenazara con hacerla caer. Apretó más el abrigo color café alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió al rodear una piedra, ese objeto no la haría tropezar. Elevó sus pálidas manos a la altura de su boca, y sopló entre ellas. Las frotó varias veces para conseguir un poquito de calor. De repente sintió un golpe que la hizo tambalear, y algo caliente, demasiado caliente atravesando la tela de su abrigo, y por unos segundos maldijo haber deseado un poco de calor.

—Discúlpame, venía distraído —una voz ronca le habló. Ella lo ignoró mientras, a pesar del frío ambiente, se quitaba el abrigo, quedando solamente en un suéter de color rojo.

—No hay problema —contestó ella. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules, azul mar. Bonitos, fue lo que pensó. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse— Supongo que no soy la única que tropieza —le dijo. Él sonrió levemente, divertido. Radiante, volvió a pensar ella.

—Pero nadie te baña en café caliente —replicó él, viendo su vaso en el suelo. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de la joven, y frunció levemente el ceño. Esa cara la había visto antes, estaba seguro de eso. Ahora se veía más madura, más mujer, más hermosa, pero era el mismo rostro. Lo que hacen dos años sin verla, pensó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella, nerviosa ante el escaneó de él.

—Yo te conozco. ¿Isabella? —le preguntó con duda. La novia del hermano de Allison.

—Bella —replicó ella automáticamente, distraída mientras intentaba acordarse si lo había visto antes. Observó nuevamente sus facciones, y quedó distraída en sus ojos. Era un chico alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y bonita sonrisa. Y sus recuerdos por fin llegaron.

—¿Derek? —cuestionó ella, un tanto sorprendida. El tiempo lo había cambiado mínimamente, y la razón por la cual no lo reconoció, fue porque nunca se había fijado realmente en el amigo de Allison Cullen.

—El mismo —sonrió alegremente el chico. Su cabello le cubrió los ojos azules, y él se lo apartó con una mano. Ella de repente se acordó que su cabello de seguro era una maraña sin forma gracias al viento.

—Es un gusto volver a verte —lo dijo sin saber que decir, nunca lo había tratado.

—Yo no creo que sea así. Es seguro que me odies por haberte tirado un café encima —ella negó con la cabeza, y se colocó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja. Se frotó los brazos, el frío le estaba calando— Que poco amable soy —él se quitó el abrigo de color negro, y se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros— A mi igual me da gusto verte.

—No es necesario —intentó quitarse el abrigo.

—Te estas congelando y es mi culpa—afirmó él. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, y a él le gustó ese gesto— Permíteme llevarte a tu casa —ofreció, amablemente.

—No, no me queda tan lejos —contestó, e internamente se preguntó porque seguía ahí, como si ese chico fuera un viejo amigo al que no veía desde hace mucho. Ya era tiempo de irse— Nos vemos —se removió el abrigo, pero él le detuvo las manos.

—Si no queda tan lejos, déjame acompañarte, por favor —Bella asintió lentamente, no sabía porque había aceptado, quizás esa suave sonrisa tenía mucho que ver.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la acera, de manera lenta. No es porque quisieran caminar a esa velocidad, pero el piso se encontraba resbaladizo. La conversación fluía entre ambos, y para ella era tan extraño, nunca había conversado con él antes, y ahora parecía algo normal para ellos hablarse.

—¿Así que estudias literatura? —él le preguntó. Ella asintió— ¿En dónde?

—En Rochester, Nueva York —Derek abrió los ojos por su respuesta.

—¿En serio? Yo igual estudio ahí, pero medicina. Es increíble que no te haya visto en estos dos años —le contó.

—La universidad es demasiado grande, tantos alumnos y las áreas distanciadas unas de otras —él asintió estando de acuerdo con la castaña.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero Derek se sentía tentado a preguntarle por la persona por la cual había regresado a Forks. Al parecer su amiga, Allison, desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y eso lo había hecho volver, pero al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, está se encontraba totalmente vacía.

—Bella —ella quitó la mirada de frente, y giró la cabeza para prestar atención— ¿Tú sabes donde viven los Cullen ahora? —preguntó.

Ella volvió la mirada al frente. Hasta ahora nadie los había mencionado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar siquiera ese apellido. Apretó los labios con disgusto, al darse cuenta de que posiblemente nadie los mencionaba porque pensaban que ella se derrumbaría si lo hacían. Y ahora viene él, Derek Peters, el mejor amigo de Allison Cullen y se lo avienta en la cara. Pero con tranquilidad se dio cuenta de que ya no dolía, tan sólo se sentía raro, ya no había dolor, ni vacío, sólo raro. Y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Derek, sin quererlo, le demostró que ya no existía dolor dentro de ella.

—No lo sé. Ellos se fueron de aquí hace un poco más de dos años —contestó con tranquilidad.

—Disculpa, pero pensé que aun eras novia de Cullen —ella realizó una mueca con los labios. Era increíble que precisamente él le dijera eso.

—No, ya no —él se sintió culpable al escuchar su voz tan rígida, cuando realmente era suave y dulce.

—Oh… —Derek no sabía que decirle, por lo normal siempre tenía un comentario para cuando la situación se ponía tensa— Yo sólo quería saber de Allison, de un momento a otro dejó de contestar mis llamadas —expresó en un intento de acabar con el tema. Ella asintió con simpleza, era normal que los Cullen hicieran eso.

—¿Tú estabas enamorado de ella, cierto? —más que una pregunta, le pareció una afirmación. Una sonrisa nerviosa nació en los labios de Derek, y se rascó la barbilla con disimuló, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Pues, para que mentirte, si estaba enamorado de ella —le confesó. Bella se dio cuenta en ese momento que no fue la única que sufrió, pero si él no sabía lo que había sucedido, ¿ella tendría que decirlo?

—Yo igual lo estaba de Edward —musitó la castaña bajando la mirada.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —él se golpeó la frente— Perdón, estoy siendo entrometido —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, de algún modo tienes el derecho de saberlo, si es que realmente estabas enamorado de ella —Bella se sentía con el deber de decirle la verdad.

—¿Qué sucede? —de repente Derek se sintió preocupado, los ojos chocolates le aseguraban que eso no le gustaría.

—Allison y Edward Cullen se enamoraron —murmuró ella.

Derek sintió que algo se detenía en su pecho, para luego latir desesperado. De algún modo ya lo sabía, o al menos lo presentía; ambas miradas doradas nunca se despegaban el uno del otro, y los celos y dolor de ambos al estar con otras personas era evidente. Él mismo había sido receptor de las miradas llenas de odio por parte de Edward, aunque al principio se le hizo imposible darse cuenta, ya que pensaba que eran los típicos celos de hermano. Pero había una enorme diferencia entre la mirada de Emmett y Edward.

—Me sorprende, aunque no tanto —aceptó él.

—Ya llegamos —informó Bella, cuando llegaron a su casa. La conversación en el último momento se volvió incómoda para ellos. Ella se quitó el abrigo y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa— Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, fue mi culpa después de todo —él sonrió con suavidad.

Ella sacó el juego de llaves, y la metió en la cerradura. Un clic sonó, y ella empujó la puerta. Dejó el abrigo manchado de café sobre el perchero, ya luego lo lavaría. Se giró nuevamente hacia el chico que seguía en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No te gustaría tomar una taza de café o chocolate? —ofreció sin pensar. La verdad es que nunca pensó que le agradaría ese chico.

—No quiero molestar —expresó Derek.

—Pasa, yo quiero una taza de chocolate caliente —él entró a la casa, y observó el lugar. Era pequeña pero agradable, además estaba tibio adentro, y eso le alegró. Ella lo guio a la cocina, y lo hizo sentarse en la mesa. Y mientras preparaba el chocolate, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Toma —Bella le tendió una taza grande.

—Está muy bueno —suspiró después de haberle dado un sorbo

—Gracias —contestó, sus mejillas se colorearon al escuchar ese elogio, y más al ver esa mirada azulada y la sonrisa brillante.

Ellos conversaron, un poco de nada y un poco de todo. Era tan extraño pero agradable platicar. Ambos rieron por las ocurrencias de él, y los comentarios de ella. Bella no tenía ni idea del porque estaba ahí, conversando con él, el mismo que se enamoró de la chica quien ganó el amor de Edward. Derek se dio cuenta de que nunca se había imaginado que ella le caería tan bien. Era tímida pero expresiva. Y hasta el momento todo fluía como algo natural.

* * *

><p>Nunca pensó que ella estaría ahí, enfrente de un sacerdote tomando la mano del hombre que amaba. Es más, nunca pensó que amaría a alguien más, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero ahí estaba, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido blando. Rosas y claveles blancos decorando el lugar. Su madre soltando un pequeño sollozo de alegría al verla, y su padre con la mirada tensa porque su hija se estaba casando. Sus suegros parecían felices, y su cuñada no dejaba de sonreír.<p>

—Acepto —dijo él, con los ojos azules clavados en la mirada chocolate de ella, provocando el sonrojo en esas mejillas que él tanto amaba.

El sacerdote volvió a formular la pregunta, pero esta vez dirigida a ella.

—Acepto —soltó la palabra suavemente. Y sonrió feliz, feliz como nunca lo había estado.

—Puede besar a la novia —finalizó el hombre sonriendo.

Derek se acercó lentamente a los labios rosas. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron, y la sonrisa tan sólo se intensificaba más. Él acarició las suaves mejillas, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Los aplausos sonaron a su alrededor, pero ellos no prestaron atención. Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

—Mi esposa —él probó la palabra en sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más ahora que era una realidad.

—Te amo, más que a nadie —confesó ella. Sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —él la abrazó, y le volvió a besar.

—Bella Peters, ahora soy tu esposa —aclaró ella, de manera divertida.

—Sólo mía —él sonrió radiante.

Después de que ambos terminaran sus respectivas carreras, tres años después de que se reencontraran en Forks, ambos estaban ahí, uniendo sus vidas ante Dios. ¿Cómo se enamoraron? No lo sabían, ¿Cuándo sucedió? Tenían una vaga idea pero no estaba clara en sus mentes todavía, aunque la verdad es que ya no importaba averiguarlo. Se amaban, y eso era lo único que importante. Para ella pudo haber sido cuando él le sonrió y le regaló una flor, una pequeña y hermosa flor, nada ostentoso, simplemente era una margarita. Para él pudo haber sido cuando ella lo miró con atención mientras leía un extenso libro de medicina en la biblioteca central, y cuando le preguntó porque lo hacía ella simplemente se sonrojo, devolvió la mirada a su libro de historia y musitó que por nada. Desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual.

Se habían enamorado. Y fue una tarde de lluvia en pleno otoño, cuando él explotó a causa de los celos porque ella prefería irse a estudiar sola con un chico que se veía muy interesado en la castaña. Él le reclamó sin ningún derecho, y cuando ella se alejó dolida y frustrada por ese cambió, él no la dejó ir, la tomó del brazo y acarició su mejilla antes de besarla.

—Bella, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta de que me tienes como un pendejo enamorado de ti? —murmuró contra sus labios. Ella lo miró sin creerlo, pero una suave sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. No era la mejor declaración, pero venía de él, de Derek, y eso le gustó.

—¿Y tú no te habías dado cuenta de que yo igual? —le preguntó bajando la mirada. Él sonrió fascinado.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí —murmuró en voz baja, y él la volvió a besar, provocando que ella se olvidara de que tenía que estudiar. De todos modos, al otro día ella le reclamaría por distraerla, y él tendría que ayudarla, y no es que le molestara hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Derek abrazó el cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo, y le besó la coronilla, mientras ella se pegaba más a él. El clima era helado, y a pesar del grueso abrigo, sentía el aire frío cortando sus mejillas. Se encontraban en Alaska, visitando a la hermana de Derek, pero habían decidido dar un paseo para conocer la zona. Ambos platicaban y reían. Y se detenían para observar los escaparates de las tiendas, no es que a ella le gustara comprar, era simple curiosidad.<p>

—Mira —dijo la castaña, señalando el cristal, donde mostraban distintos peluches. El que había llamado su atención era un simple osito de color blanco con un lacito rojo alrededor del cuello.

—¿Te gusta? —ella sintió, y sonrió al sentir las manos de Derek posarse sobre su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo. Después de cumplir un año de casados, se llevaron la sorpresa de que serían padres. Y esa noticia había vuelto casi loco a Derek, que no hacía otra cosa que protegerla y mimarla— ¿Lo quieres? —ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Al bebé le va gustar —él asintió con una sonrisa, y ambos ingresaron en la tienda para comprarlo. Cuando salieron, ella sostenía el peluche con una sonrisa radiante, y él tan sólo la observaba encantado.

Cerca de ellos aparcó un auto plateado. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención y siguieron caminando en la misma dirección. Derek la volvió abrazar, y ella se dejó feliz. Ella miró a su alrededor al sentir que los observaban. Se detuvo abruptamente al toparse con una mirada dorada sobre ellos, apoco pasos de donde estaban. Allison Cullen se encontraba afuera del auto con la puerta aún abierta, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y en sus labios nació una sonrisa. Edward salió del otro lado, con el gesto serio y sorprendido.

—Derek —habló Allison emocionada. El mencionado le sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez. Pero ella no había cambiado nada, su rostro estaba igual, seguía teniendo la misma mirada divertida y la sonrisa traviesa— Bella —la castaña la vio cuando mencionó su nombre. Por un momento pensó que le guardaría rencor, o al menos diría su nombre con desprecio pero nada de eso había. Ni en ella había rencor para Allison.

—Allison —saludó él, sin soltar a Bella— Edward —trató de sonreír, pero él conocía perfectamente la historia que compartía con su esposa y no era algo que le gustara. Pero Bella ya le había hecho entender que tan sólo lo amaba a él, así que no tenía por qué sentir celos. En todo caso, él en algún momento se había enamorado de Allison, y Bella confiaba que ya eso se había acabado, y ahora sólo la amaba a ella.

Edward se acercó a Allison, y le sonrió a la pareja. Sus ojos se posaron en la castaña, a pesar de todo aun le guardaba cariño, y le hacía feliz verla junto a alguien.

—Ellos no debían habernos visto —reprochó Edward en voz realmente baja, tan sólo para que Allison lo oyera. Pero como le sucedía cada vez que estaba con esa chica que lo volvía loco, se distraía de todo y no notó la presencia de ellos, cosa que si hizo su esposa, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Allison le había pedido que parara.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo —fue la respuesta de Allison, en el mismo tono. Ella se acercó a ellos sonriendo— ¿Así que ustedes…?

—Nos casamos —respondió Derek, besando la frente de su esposa que se sonrojo con una sonrisa. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, no podía evitar esa reacción cuando su esposo realizaba algún gesto cariñoso.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Felicidades. Veo que la familia Peters crecerá —su mirada se había posado sobre el redondeado vientre de ella.

—Sí —respondió Derek, con gesto risueño mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella— Supongo que ustedes igual se casaron.

—Sí —contestó Allison.

—¿No tienen hijos? —preguntó Derek, en un intento de conversación.

Allison bajó la mirada, pero la elevó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Si fueran humanos, ella habría llenado a Edward de hijos, pero eso era imposible en su situación. Pero no había porque sufrir por ello.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo.

Bella la observó detenidamente, sintiendo de repente simpatía por ella. Quizás su futuro hubiera sido ese. Tal vez si hubiera continuado con el empeño de pasar la eternidad con Edward, ella no estaría ahí con Derek, el hombre que realmente amaba, y no llevaría dentro de ella a la razón de su felicidad y por el cual viviría de ahora en adelante. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, y se tranquilizó al saber que su bebé seguía ahí.

—Señora Peters, ¿le molestaría prestarme a su esposo por un momento? —preguntó Allison con una sonrisa brillante, queriendo platicar con el que fue su mejor amigo, su bálsamo en sus peores momentos cuando estaban en Forks— Claro, si el señor quiere.

Bella sonrió, y asintió. Realmente la había odiado sin razón. Desde hace mucho, específicamente cuando se reencontró con Derek, fue que se dio cuenta de que su destino no era aquel que ella estaba forzando. Su destino era ese chico de ojos azules, el mismo que le tiro café encima y le regaló una margarita sin razón. El mismo que le dio un beso en los labios antes de alejarse unos pocos metros con la que fue su amiga en el instituto.

Ella se giró a ver a Edward. Notó divertida la chispa desesperada en sus ojos dorados, al ver que Allison se alejaba. No era celos, simplemente desesperación.

—Él no sabe nada —habló ella, llamando su atención. Edward la vio y sonrió con alegría.

—Lo sé. Pero al vernos se dio cuenta de que no hemos cambiado nada —ella sonrió, y acarició la cabeza del peluche que llevaba en las manos.

—Sabe que no son normales, pero nunca me ha preguntado y yo no he dicho nada, y tampoco es como si le interesara averiguarlo —él asintió.

—Felicidades —él señaló su vientre.

—Gracias —suspiró Bella.

—¿Ya sabes qué será? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Queremos que sea sorpresa. Así que si lo sabes, no me lo digas —Edward lanzó una risa suave al escucharla.

—No tengo visión de rayos X como para saberlo de todos modos —ella se sonrojó avergonzada por su anterior comentario— Pero puedo decirte lo que piensa —sus ojos chocolates se abrieron al escucharle.

—¿Puedes oírlo? —él asintió— Dime lo que piensa —le pidió con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Le gusta escucharte reír y piensa que tu voz es muy bonita y más cuando le cantas, pero también le gustas las palabras de Derek, y su voz lo tranquiliza —le dijo él. Bella dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad, y acarició su vientre.

—Pues en algo se parecerá a su madre, a mí igual me tranquiliza la voz de Derek —expresó ella. Edward sonrió lleno de tranquilidad.

—Me alegra que seas feliz —le dijo Edward.

—Muy feliz. Tenías razón, encontré al amor de mi vida —murmuró ella.

Allison y Derek platicaban de manera resumida todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Él no pudo evitar reclamarle por su aparente abandono. Ella tan sólo le dijo que perdió el celular, mientras se mudaban, cosa que no era del todo mentira, porque realmente lo había perdido, quizás, al correr por el bosque antes de volver a Canadá. Pero la realidad es que ya no podían seguir en contacto.

—Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de Bella —le dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco lo imagine. Pero aquí me vez, perdiendo la cabeza por ella —Allison lanzó una risa.

—Me alegro mucho.

—A mi igual me alegra que seas feliz —él tomó su mano, que como siempre se encontraba helada, y la apretó suavemente.

—Muy feliz —suspiró ella. Él observó su mano pálida. Siempre fría y, a pesar de que era suave, dura como un mármol. Todos ellos con el mismo tono de ojos, sino era negro carbón eran dorados como el oro. Ellos tan raros, tan discretos, y tan fuera de lo ordinario.

—Siempre tan helada —soltó esas palabras sin pensar. Allison retiró su mano al escucharlo— No has cambiado nada —le dijo seriamente. Ella miró a otro lado.

—Muy poco —musitó ella. Siempre odió mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

—No es verdad —espetó él, sin molestia— No eres normal —ella abrió los ojos, e iba a replicar indignada, pero al ver esos ojos azules prefirió callarse.

—¿Te importa saberlo? —le preguntó débilmente, sintiéndose una traidora, tanto a su familia por casi revelar su naturaleza, como a él por ocultarle quien era realmente.

Él lo pensó por un momento. La verdad es que siempre existieron sus dudas respecto a ellos, pero no le importó. Allison se convirtió en su mejor amiga, y por un tiempo la llegó a querer de manera diferente. Porque le importaría ahora, cuando ya la había aceptado así, tan llena de secretos.

—La verdad es que no —le dijo él sonriendo.

—Somos diferentes —fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de girar para ver a su esposo— Es momento de irme —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia Edward.

—Allison Cullen —ella se giró al escuchar a Derek. Él se acercó y extendió su mano— Fue un placer conocerla —de algún modo sabía que esta sería la última vez que la vería, porque ella ya nunca se acercaría a él. Ella sonrió un poco triste al comprenderlo, y aceptó su mano.

—El placer fue todo mío. Cuide a su familia, señor Peters —le soltó de manera divertida. Cuando llegó a lado de Edward, esté la abrazó fuertemente para reconfortarla.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos, señores Peters —se despidió Edward de la pareja. Ellos tan sólo asintieron con una sonrisa.

—Hubiera sido un error haberles arrebatado su vida, su destino —expresó Edward entrando al auto.

—Lo sé, mi amor —suspiró Allison. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Edward, y no se sentía celosa. Pues erróneamente él le hubiera quitado la vida a Bella al transformarla, sino se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de que amaba a Allison, y la castaña no estaría en ese momento embarazada y menos a lado de alguien que amaba— Aunque yo nunca estuve enamora de él —le dijo divertida.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que era Alec —espetó Edward, con celos.

—Cuando lo superaras —murmuró Allison, cansada del tema, pero aun así sonriendo por los celos de su esposo.

El matrimonio Peters siguió su camino, abrazados. Ella aun no podía contener la felicidad porque Edward le haya dicho lo que pensaba su bebé.

—Derek —los ojos azules la observaron atentamente— Te amo —no podía evitar decirlo. Él sonrió radiante, y la besó.

—Yo te amo más —respondió él, y siguieron caminando.

—Derek —lo volvió a llamar ella.

—¿Sí, mi amor? —ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quiero un helado de fresa —le pidió ella.

—Cariño, pero hace mucho frío —le dijo él.

—Pero no es mi culpa, el bebé quiere helado de fresa —se quejó.

—De acuerdo —suspiró él, y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Sera que venden helado de fresa con miel y galletas saladas adentro? —le preguntó ella seriamente.

—Lo dudo, cariño —ella hizo un mohín con los labios— Pero podemos comprar lo demás —aclaró al ver sus ojos chocolates desilusionados. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, al ver que su esposo le cumplía ese repentino antojo.

Si alguien quería decirle a Derek que Bella, su hermosa esposa embarazada, estaba muy consentida, que lo manipulaba con sus antojos raros, a él no le importaba. La amaba, y él seguiría mimándola toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí llegó. Espero que me den su opinión.<p>

Idea patrocinada por Leah De Call

By. Cascabelita


End file.
